Use it and Lose it
by kellymarianandanne
Summary: Ichigo's cell phone goes off in class- he learns his lesson: for ok. so. im lame


I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters…

_This is Ichigo thinking_

"_this is whispering"_ and you know the rest, I tried to write a chapter fic, but as you can see I am doomed to only, and I mean only write one shots….i will try harder in the future: ps- ok.so.imlameBUTT BOW, and we will be reunited soon my love. Enjoy.

Numerous audible sighs could be heard through out the high school classroom. Students leaned on the desks; put on sun glasses, and/or texted while the monotone teacher droned on about converse, inverse, and contrapositve statements. Something, the teacher assured them, that they would in fact use in the future.

_Tch, yeah right_

The orange haired boy was probably the least entertained by today's lesson. The cause of this is in the fact that he sits right next to the window, on this fine, overly sunny day. He didn't have any sunglasses to put on, to feign wakefulness.

**What about his cell phone?** You ask? Oh, ahem, pardon me. I forgot to mention that this fifteen year old boy's cell phone was not of the ordinary breed. Oh it wasn't a chocolate, or the clamshell (I checked this is a real phone believe it or not) but a way to detect Hollows, spirits that…um….ok it's hard to explain, but if your reading I assume you know what Hollows are and I will skip the long definition for I know not how to put it in educated terms.

His cell was currently on, as always, and he watched with anticipation.

_Come on! Anything! SOMETHING! Just get me out of here!_ He begged the phone.

_The one day, I actually want to get out of this overly stuffed, hell hole nothing comes, Aizen is probably watching right now…ARE YOU HAPPY HOLLOW SENDER?_(reference to something if you can you will get points!)

"Kurosaki-kun? What is the answer?" his teacher inquired, noticing that he was not paying attention and know that he had no idea not only how to answer, but in fact, what the question was in the first place.

"Umm…" _shit, shit,shit, fuck, damn. I have no idea, and she knows it, maybe I can wing it! _The boy looked hopefully at the board _fuck._

"WHEN YOU BELIEVE IN THINGS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND…" the boy named Kurosaki dove to cut off his phone. _It finally happens when everyone's eyes are on me._

"Kurosaki is that a CELL PHONE? You know the regulations! You use it you lose it! Hand it over."

_I can't! This isn't supposed to happen! I'm supposed to yell BATHROOM and run out while the teacher doesn't do anything!_ He looked a boy sitting next to him with a message in his eyes "get ready". Then he yelled, "BATHROOM" and started to sprint out of the room.

"STOP! Kurosaki, Abarai-kun, what in Kami's name do you think that you are doing? Give me that phone," the teacher snatched the phone from Ichigo's hand and pointed to the now vacant desk by the window, "DETENTION, for both of you!" the teacher ranted then got back to the board.

Renji looked at Ichigo with incredulation. "_Me? Me? You got me detention, just wait 'til we get out of here punk, I am going to kick, your, scrawny, little, ass._" Renji whispered as they walked back to their seats.

_Could this day get any worse?_ Ichigo thought, just then he saw a small boy, who looked about his sisters ages wield a sword against a monster, cricket, toad, like creature, more than fifty times his size.

_I am never talking again. _He thought with finality. The school day ended within a half hour, and Ichigo and Renji were left to wait until five.

"WHEN YOU BELIEVE IN THINGS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND…"

Ichigo's cell phone went off again.

"WHO IS TEXTING YOU?" the teacher was infuriated. "HOLLOW ON MAIN STREET? WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? There are thousands of them? Hurry or else Ikkau-san will get them all? What is this? Is it a code?" the teacher was confounded.

Ichigo inwardly groned, _I couldn't have just turned it off, could i? I couldn't just maybe have put it one silent for once?_ He could feel hate radiating off of his soon to be murderer.

The clock moved slowly through the afternoon, while Ichigo's cell phone went off several more times. His teacher finally grew tired of trying to decifer the code that Ichigo's mysterious sender wrote in, and took out the bateries and threw them against the wall.

"Ok Ichigo, Renji I hope you've learned your lesson," the teacher repeated the same cliché phrase for all teachers who regret giving out detention, due to the fact that they are stuck in the building as well.

"Yes mam'ma" the two boys returned in unison, again, a cliché phrase used in every trouble makers time, just ot get out.

As soon as the boys were out of ear shot of the teacher the red haired, tattooded man, said in a deady calm voice, "Your ass is mine, bitch."


End file.
